


Play Time

by Ciaramist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaramist/pseuds/Ciaramist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was frisky. Really frisky. He promised Ianto a date to prove he wanted more than a part-time shag. But right now, all he really wanted was a shag. It had literally been over year since Jack had been laid. The year that never happened counted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was frisky. Really frisky. He promised Ianto a date to prove he wanted more than a part-time shag. But right now, all he really wanted was a shag. It had literally been over year since Jack had been laid. The year that never happened counted.

But how to get Ianto to agree to pre-date sex. Better yet, how to get Ianto to agree to pre-date sex *now*.

Jack shuffled the papers on his desk for the ump-teenth time before sighing in frustration and leaving his office. He stood at the railing watching his team as they worked. Wishing he could just send them all home, now, with no explanation, and without rising any suspicion as to why they all had to leave and Ianto had to stay. At eleven o’clock in the morning. He watched as Ianto picked up the dirty coffee mugs and headed for the kitchen. He soon followed.

“Hey you,” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist. Ianto jumped at this, not even hearing Jack enter the room. Need to invest in a cow bell for this man. Ianto thought.

Jack started nipping and licking at the spot behind Ianto’s left ear. Moving his lips to feather kisses down and around his neck, and smirking when Ianto moaned.

“Jack,” Ianto said weakly, when the attack on his neck persisted.

“Jack,” he said again, more firmly this time, when Jack reached up to undo his tie.

“We can’t. Not here, the others. They could walk in…”

“Half the fun is the excitement of being caught.” Jack responded between kisses, thrusting lightly into Ianto’s ass. Ianto moaned again, and pushed back with equal force. Growling at how easily Jack had manipulated him.

“Not here then,” Ianto breathed while grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him in some random direction. Well, random to Jack anyway. He didn’t care where they were going. Two words kept floating though his mind that kept him pretty well distracted from caring. Yes! Sex!

His bulging erection deflated slightly, only slightly (he was really horny), when he saw where Ianto brought them.

“You can’t be serious?” Not that he was really complaining. He just never would have thought this of the younger man. New ideas started flowing though his head.

“You really think they’ll come here, for no reason? Best place I could think of…” He trailed off as Jack brought his face in for a desperate, needy kiss.

“Where now?” Jack panted. “The floor?”

Ianto looked around the, for the most part, empty room. Then grinned evilly, while pulling Jack by his collar to the nearest wall.

“How about…here,” He opened one of the empty mortuary draws. Jack grinned and stripped them both. Jack stood fully nude, whereas Ianto still had his tie. Oh how Jack loved his Welshman in a tie.

Getting into the drawer was made difficult by the fact that they were yet again, attached at the mouth.

Tight fit. It was definitely going to be interesting.

Jack was working his way down Ianto’s body, licking, nipping, kissing every piece of skin on his way. But Ianto wasn’t having that. Jack may have started it, but he was going to finish. Maybe even a couple times. Just as Jack was about to take Ianto into his mouth, Ianto flipped them, which wasn’t easy in the tiny space.

“What the…”

“Now, now, Sir. Patience.” Ianto took the tie off and looped it over Jack’s eyes, securing the knot at the side of his head.

“That okay?” Ianto asked.

“God yes! Just, do something already!” Jack’s body was quivering below him. Aching to be touched.

Before the Captain so kindly rid him of his clothing, Ianto was able to grab his good ol’ friend out of his pocket without Jack noticing.

Now was play time. He placed the stopwatch next to Jack’s head. How long could one Captain Jack Harkness go, before begging Ianto to fuck him?

Stopwatch set.

Ianto started with teasing Jack’s nipple between his teeth, before feathering kisses across his chest to his other. Then slowly, oh so slowly, kissing down his chest, over his stomach and stopping just before his groin. He felt Jack tremble with need and licked the tip of his head before taking him in full. Ianto then worked his way back up Jack’s shaft, sucking lightly. Bringing Jack close, but not too close. Ianto released him.

Jack reached blindly for Ianto trying to urge him to continue, but Ianto took Jack’s arms and pinned them next to his body, then kissed him deeply.

“Ianto…” was all Jack could manage. He wanted more. Needed more. The teasing was driving him crazy.

“Yes Jack?” Ianto answered sweetly.

This was it.

He glanced at the stopwatch.

Ten minutes, fifty-two seconds.

“Ianto, please…” Ianto grinned.

“Please what, Jack?” Jack growled.

“Fuck me already!”

Almost twelve minutes. New record. Jack tried to grind their hips, tried to get some sort of friction between them. Ianto decided that Jack had suffered enough. He traced Jack’s lips before allowing Jack to suck a finger in. Wetting it for him. Trailing his fingers down between their bodies, he paused at Jack’s entrance. At the same moment his finger entered Jack, he leaned down to cover Jack’s mouth with his, swallowing his gasp. When Ianto thought he was ready, he added another finger. Scissoring his fingers, he hit Jack’s prostate, making him moan with pleasure. He added another.

“Jesus! Ianto, please! Just…” Jack gasped as Ianto’s fingers left him and was quickly replaced by Ianto’s own quivering member. He waited about two seconds for Jack to adjust to him, before he couldn’t wait any longer and started moving. Slowly at first, but the need to move faster won out. The sound of skin smacking skin echoed in their small surroundings. They moaned, grunted, and gasped with each thrust. Moving faster and kissing hard. Getting closer and closer, as the stopwatch still ticked away next to Jack.

Ianto took Jack’s erection in his hand and started pumping in time with each thrust. He shifted his angle, aiming for Jack’s prostate again. That had Jack screaming his release seconds later. Ianto following soon after, collapsing on top of Jack.

Jack removed his makeshift blindfold and raised Ianto’s head to kiss him again. The kiss was more passionate then all the previous. They lay there, Ianto still on top, debating whether or not to move and head back to the main hub.

Yeah, sure they had to get back to work. Surely the others noticed they where missing by now. But they were just so content. They missed this, more than either thought they could have.

“I think we should get back.” Ianto finally said. Jack sighed his agreement, still to frazzled for actual speech. Ianto chuckled and moved to open the drawer door and froze when he felt the door.

“Uh, Jack?”

“Hm?”

“I…think we might have a problem.” Jack looked at Ianto and furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he looked at the door where Ianto was feeling around.

No handle.

No lever of some kind.

Nothing.

Just a flat door.

“Well, shit…”

Fin.


	2. Epilogue

“Well?” asked Ianto. “How do we go about this, then?”

“You’re asking me? You’re the one who chose this spot.” Jack pointed out.

“Yes. And might I point out, you went along with it. Why didn’t you think of this?” Jack opened his mouth to argue but Ianto continued, clearly ignoring whatever protest he might have had. “And please, lets continue to point fingers and argue over that instead of finding a way out. Preferably before the others discover we’re gone.”

Jack tried, yet again, to push really hard on the door. ‘Cause clearly just pushing on the door wasn’t working. Maybe a little more effort would help..? Maybe that extra little ‘umph’ might make it budge. Ianto rolled his eyes.

How were they going to pull this off from the beginning? They should have known better. Too good to be true. Now, how to get out, before the others realize and start looking for them? Will Ianto pull a MacGyver with his stopwatch and tie? (Not to mention a rubber band and pencil…)

“Have either of you seen Jack or Ianto?” Gwen asked, looking up from her computer.

“No, actually” Tosh frowned. “Last I saw Ianto, he was in here picking up. And Jack, well, I never really pay attention to where he goes. Always seems to pop up from nowhere anyway.” She continued typing away at her computer, not even having to stop as she spoke.

“As natural as it is for Jack to go missing, Ianto has been gone for over half an hour.” Gwen spun in her chair to look at Tosh and Owen in turn. Tosh shrugged before motioning Gwen over.

She brought up the hub’s CCTV footage.

“Here’s where we last saw Ianto,” Tosh pointed at the screen where Ianto was picking up their empty mugs. “There’s Jack at the railing. Ianto is leaving….and now so is Jack,” she tapped a few keys. “Now in the kitchen. And…wow,” Her and Gwen were just staring, dumbly at the screen. “Did he just…are they…?” Gwen stuttered, sparking interest in Owen, who walked over to join them.

“What’s all this about now?” He asked looking at the screen. “Nothing’s happening. They’re just…leaving the kitchen…while holding hands. And…why is Ianto grinning like that?”

Tosh hit a few more keys.

“What the…” Was all Owen could manage before Gwen cut him off.

“The *mortuary*? Why the hell would the go to the mortu…” Gwen gasped. She, Tosh and Owen watched in something between awe, horror, and interest.

“Oh I really don’t need to see this,” Owen said as Jack started ridding himself and Ianto, sans tie, of their clothing. Yet, he just couldn’t look away. “Did he just..? Did Ianto just pull that bloody stopwatch out of his pocket?!” Too, focused, to respond verbally, both girls nodded.

They watched as they climbed into one of the drawers.

Tosh fast-forwarded the footage.

“This is present time and I didn’t see anyone leave.” They all turned to face the general direction of the mortuary. As if waiting for them to walk through the door. When no one came, they took off like a shot and headed for the mortuary, knocking down papers and various other things as they went.

They all stood, alternating between starring at the pile of clothes and drawer that, at that very moment, held their boss and local tea-boy. They heard muffled noises coming through the door, and Owen prayed to anything out there, that what he was hearing, was them talking.

Tosh walked up to the door.

“Tosh!” Gwen and Owen hissed together. She waved them off to be quite.

“Yes, push again. ‘Cause it’s clearly working” Was that, Ianto? Tosh started grinning. Gwen crept closer, shortly followed by Owen.

“Well, Mr. I-Know-Everything, why didn’t you think of a way out once you got in?” Jack grunted back. The girls started giggling. Gwen with her hand over her mouth to stifle hers, and Tosh pressing her face into the crook of her arm, which was holding onto the handle of the next drawer over. Owen just stood there gapping at the door.

“What was that?” Came Ianto’s, now slightly panicked, voice. There was no time for any type of answer from Jack, before the door opened, revealing a smirking Owen (who was still holding onto the door), a blushing Tosh, and a still giggling Gwen

Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Owen’s List Challenge on LJ, like 6 or 7 years ago haha
> 
> Location:  
> 14\. In a Mortuary Drawer
> 
> Activities:  
> 14\. Shagging
> 
> Extras:  
> 15\. That Bloody Stopwatch


End file.
